A flirtatious chara! Yay or nay? Oh well!
by Joliegold09
Summary: Minjee Kito, a dancer, well at least use to be, wished to have more of confidence and now gets a chara that's not just confident but also has a tendencie to flirt, but guess who is the victim of that flirting, Kukai Souma!


chapter 1

So in the story they normally start in 5th grade and kukai is in 6th grade and graduating but instead, nadeshiko (nadehiko), tadase and amu will be in second year of junior high(8th grade), Yaya will be in 7th grade and kukai and Minjee (my OC) will be in 9th grade graduating to go in 10th grade

A kukaixOC fic

Minjee POV

So I am finally allowed to get back to school at least I made it for the first day of my last year as a junior! Though I can't help but wonder what will the others think of me when they see me. See I have been gone for at least a month without warning anyone, but hey don't blame me see what happened was...

*flashback*

I finally had gotten a dance audition for the dance academy I wanted to get in but, it seem luck wasn't on my side that day. I was always through my choreo but then I made too much of a sudden movement and cracked my back. I had to go to the hospital and they told me it was my back disks that had swollen from too much pressure on my back. So I decided no to go back to school until I'd be able to walk properly.

*end flashback*

So... Okay maybe I could be blamed for forcing my back too much, but now I can't dance anymore, neither can I do too sudden movements I can barely run without getting cramps! *sign* better get going don't wanna be late

*classroom*

Finally I arrived god I wish I could have run I wouldn't have to enter and have everyone looking at me, oh well, I slid the door open and find everyone in my class looking at me with wide eyes, 5,4,3,2... "KITO-SAN! Where have you been we all thought you had been kidnaped or something!"

"Ah! G-gomen, I-I I had an audition for dance school" oh! No! Why did I say they're going to ask, they're definitely going to ask!

"Ah! How did it go, Kito-chan?" AH! There it is! Oh! Crap I'm getting depressed again! Aw!

"Um... I-I didn't..." I was getting uncomfortable ah! Why can't I be more confident in myself?!

"Hey, ladies? May I have a talk with Minjee-chan?" My eyes widened i look up and I see him Kukai Souma, my crush, and guardian in the position of the jacks chair. The girls look up to him sigh and then leave, he then grabs my wrist and leads me out of the classroom and through the hall when we finally stop, Kukai then asks me

" Minjee-chan, why did you leave so suddenly? Without warning? Minjee-chan? Did something happen?" He sounded worried. I hear a crack and feel like I can do anything with confidence

"Kukai-kun, before I answer you, I want to ask you something: why do you care? Why did you sound so worried? Please tell me you're not kidding if you say you do care because I have had enough of fakes and being alone!" I say those last words with tears falling down my cheeks, I unconsciously gripped hard on the pendant around my neck; my brother's necklace.

"I do care! And I am not kidding! And... I just wanted to get to know you better, so please tell me what happened." He said with a pleading tone which made me look at him with wide eyes, my confidence floating away, I brake down into his arms, I feel him stiffen but eventually wraps his arms around my petite figure and fall to the ground. A couple minutes later I start to relax.

" o-okay, you-I mentioned be-before that I had- that I had an audition for d-dance sc-school, well I did but at the audition, I twisted my back and now I am not allowed to dance, my back disks would swollen more even if I do a simple sudden movement, heck! I can't even run without my back hurting!"

"Minjee-chan, what did you mean by alone? Please tell me, you can trust me!"

"I am always alone, those girls in class they don't care about me, they are just around me because they pity me, they hang around me like they will be more popular if they help a lonely girl. I am always alone even at home the reason is nobody is there, the year before I came here so around two years ago, they're was... *sigh* they're was a car accident. A week later I wake up in the hospital, I was the only one who... I- my parents, my twin Mako, gone" I start shaking, suddenly Kukai gets up and reaches down to get my hands and smiles down to me

"Come on we are going to the royal garden, i promise you'll feel better" he winks at me, making me blush " k, le-let's go"


End file.
